Panorama
by Waders
Summary: L'une des principales attributions d'un ninja est de savoir analyser la situation et la retourner en sa faveur.


Genre : Mmh… deuxième volet de ma série sur les 5 sens… Mais le genre est toujours général. La vue, cette fois. Les relations entre les membres de l'équipe de Kurenaï (mais basés sur Kiba, en fait, et sur Shino principalement)

Disclaimer : Personnages tirés de Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : K, rien à signaler.

* * *

Hé, Shino, comment tu vois la vie, toi ?

Comment tu vois le temps qui passe derrière tes lunettes noires ?

Je me fiche parfaitement de savoir à quoi tu ressemble, toi, derrière tout ça. Totalement. C'est pas ma façon d'interpréter ce que comprennent mes yeux qui intéressent aujourd'hui. Je préférerais savoir ce que tu penses, quand tu nous vois.

Ce que tu ressens quand tu regardes Hinata s'entraîner sans relâche, et qu'est ce que tu as envie de lui dire lorsque tu vois qu'elle commence à transpirer sous son manteau qu'elle enlève rarement et qu'elle essouffle. Ça t'arrive de la voir autrement ?

De vouloir qu'elle l'enlève, ce manteau.

Ça t'arrives de désirer quelque chose, parfois, toi qui gardes le silence ? Mais juste en la regardant par exemple. En observant des mouvements féminins.

C'est beau, les mouvements féminins. C'est agréable à l'œil. C'est doux, quoiqu'elle fasse. C'est comme une plume que tu peux percevoir sans la toucher.

Un parfum… Dont tu peux distinguer les ondes.

Elle est légère, Hinata, quand elle s'entraîne. Et que toi tu la regardes.

Je sais pas ce que tu penses dans ces moments là, Shino. Je pourrais le savoir si tes yeux croisaient les miens. Mais ils se barricadent.

Je pourrais savoir si tu la convoitises ou si tu la trouves ridicule à s'acharner. Je pourrais savoir si tu … Si tu la considères à part entière, si tu t'inquiètes.

Sans que tu parles, j'en ai pas besoin, moi.

Je voudrais plus que du dialogue, une complicité, un regard.

Il paraît qu'elle a l'œil parfait, Hinata. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, un jour. C'est vrai que je me suis demandé pourquoi il avait cette couleur. Pourquoi ses yeux étaient blancs, et que les tiens étaient noirs.

M'en veut pas, je connais pas leur couleur. Je connais juste celle de tes lunettes.

Quelle est la différence entre vos yeux ?

Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que toi tu vois et qu'elle ne voit pas. J'en suis sûr. Et c'est sûrement pour ça que tu la regardes comme ça à cette instant, non ? Je me trompe sûrement. Mais j'aimerais savoir si j'ai raison.

Si t'arrives à distinguer des choses que moi je ne pourrais pas.

Comment tu vois le ciel, toi ? J'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens en le voyant. Il m'arrive de le regarder avec Shikamaru, lorsqu'il fait beau et qu'on a pas de missions. Mais j'aime pas rester immobile trop longtemps non plus.

Je trouve ça dommage, d'ailleurs.

Ça doit t'arriver, à toi, de regarder le ciel ou les étoiles, sans avoir besoin de te lever tout le temps. Tu les saisis comment, ces scintillements ? Moi par exemple, y'a des visages qui m'apparaissent. Ça t'arrive de penser à quelqu'un, de le voir se dessiner dans le ciel ?

Je… Les miens sont jamais importants. Je crois.

Je suis sûr que Hinata y voit Naruto. Elle a de la chance. Je l'envie parfois, tu sais ?

Et je l'envie d'autant plus quand tu la fixes comme ça.

Tu me diras, je peux pas le savoir. Si ça se trouve, c'est un insecte juste derrière elle qui attire toute ton attention. J'espère pas. Ça briserais tous mes espoirs de te voir t'humaniser un jour, à ce niveau !

Tu sais, ça peut te paraître bizarre venant de moi, mais je repose beaucoup d'importance à la vue. Je sais pas ce que je ferais si je venait à en perdre l'usage. Ça me rassure, en un sens.

Shino, t'as peur du noir ?

Moi, j'en sais rien. Ça dépend, en fait.

J'en ai pas peur, ça me déstabilise, c'est tout. Je suis sûr que là, tu ris intérieurement, parce qu'avec toi, rien ne s'extériorise, et ça m'énerve, d'ailleurs. Voir pour savoir, c'est ce que je me répète, assez souvent.

Et je sais rien de toi, même si ça fait un certain temps qu'on se côtoie.

Je sais pas ce que tu aimes ou non.

Je sais pas si tu apprécies ma présence. Ou celle d'Hinata. Je suppose que oui, enfin, je l'espère, c'est encore et toujours ce que je peux faire.

Tu sais, chaque soir, quand on rentre de mission ou d'entraînement, et qu'on est éreintés à cause des diverses persécutions de Kurenai, ben, chaque soir, on se dit au revoir. Kurenai et déjà partie et on fait un petit bout de chemin. On raccompagne d'abord Hinata, c'est elle qui habite le plus près. Ensuite, il nous reste encore un petit bout de chemin jusqu'à chez moi.

Durant ce laps de temps, je t'observe. Toi tu regardes le sol. De temps à autre tu dois sentir le poids de mes deux yeux, et tu relèves la tête. J'ai jamais le courage d'affronter ton regard dans ces cas-là.

D'autant plus parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie, je sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Donc je tourne les yeux. Et je continue de marcher jusqu'à la maison, généralement dans le silence. Puis on arrive.

Ah ça, c'est pas le même tableau, chez moi. C'est pas un château, comme chez elle. Mais apparemment, tu t'en fiches. Tu me salues de la même façon.

Dis, à ton avis, je dois le prendre comment ?

Mieux vaut pas y penser, je crois pas que tu sois vraiment quelqu'un de très porté sur les relations humaines, aussi complexes soient-elles.

Bref, chez moi, c'est tout de suite autre chose. Mais j'aime bien. Tout le monde dit que son foyer lui est si familier qu'il pourrait le traverser les yeux fermés. C'est débile. Moi je veux stocker un maximum d'images en mémoire, découvrir et redécouvrir le maximum de choses, pour qu'au bout du compte, à la fin de ma vie, je les repasse comme un livre. Pour que je puisse affirmer que j'ai pas perdu mon temps.

Chez moi c'est pas très bien rangé. Mais il y a de l'animation tout le temps, et c'est ça qui me plait. J'aime bien regarder les gens s'agiter autour de moi. J'aime pouvoir les décrire quand il passe, même si je connais déjà le moindre détail de leur visage par coeur.

Shino, t'aimes le rouge ?

Enfin, j'veux dire, ça te plait ? Ça t'inspire quoi quand tu vois cette couleur ?

Moi j'ai pas le choix, c'est la couleur de mon clan. Que j'aime ou pas, tout le monde s'en fout. Mais c'est pas le cas.

J'trouve qu'il y a certaines visions de certaines couleurs qui inspirent des sentiments particuliers. Le rouge, ça me met en confiance. Ça me donne du courage aussi.

Il paraît que chacune des couleurs à sa signification. Je m'en contrefous totalement. Oui, je sais, je suis un râleur invétéré. Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est notre façon de voir les choses qui va changer ça ou pas. Porter du vert me rendra pas plus chanceux quoiqu'on en dise, je finirais bien par me gameller dans la boue pendant un mission ou me prendre un arbre, comme j'en ai l'habitude. Ouais, ça vous fait toujours rire.

J'pense que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'arrête pas mes conneries. Ça fait toujours rire Hinata, et j'aime bien la regarder sourire ainsi.

Oui, j'la trouve belle Hinata.

C'est quoi trouver quelqu'un beau, dans le fond ? Qu'est ce qui me fait penser ce genre de trucs... Par exemple, j'aime bien ses yeux. Mais je les verrais sur quelqu'un d'autre ou alors on me montrerais des yeux, comme ça, c'est sûr que je trouverais pas ça beau. C'est évident.

Et pourtant je vois la même chose.

Ça doit faire partie des choses qu'on ne peut pas voir. Ce qu'on appelle la chimie...

Et puis, je trouve qu'on utilise trop souvent notre vue comme si ce n'était rien. On en parle tout le temps et à mauvais escient. Lorsque je te dis que « je te vois comme un ami », par exemple.

C'est faux, je peux pas le voir.

Puis c'est faux, je le ressens pas forcément comme ça.

J'aimerais pouvoir en dire plus, mais je peux pas. Honnêtement, c'est normal, tu me laisses pas le choix. Si tu parlais de temps à autres, peut-être que je me reposerais pas seulement sur mes visions quotidiennes. Or c'est tout ce que j'ai de toi et moi, en fait.

Voilà, je pense que j'ai revendiqué assez de choses aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé et parlé comme deux, comme à mon habitude. Limite pour trois, en fait. Vu que Hinata n'ose pas affirmer quoique ce soit, et toi, en fait, n'en parlons même pas, c'est le cas de le dire.

Là, j'te vois, je suis sûr que vu l'expression de ton visage, tu dois me trouver pitoyable. Pour ce que je vois de ton visage, ceci dit, et j'en vois pas beaucoup. Je vois juste... les joues, le front, puis de temps à autre tes lèvres quand ton col bouge. C'est tout ce que tu laisses apparaître, en fin de compte, et tu vas pas faire une exception pour une espèce de nabot qui vire limite voyeur.

Voyeur, j'aime bien le mot...

Kurenaï me l'a déjà sortit , une ou deux fois, peut-être plus, quand je regardais un peu trop Hinata ou même que je zyeutais un peu trop à son goût sa tunique. Ah mais c'est pas ma faute aussi, si elle mettait sa tunique de jounin ça arriverait pas.

Ah mais ça, ça doit pas te concerner.

Ah non, monsieur a les fantasmes et la libido d'une boite de mouchoir. Hum, pardonne moi pour le jeu de mots stupide, me regarde pas comme ça. Mais ça prouve que t'as quand même compris... D'accord, j'arrête, j'arrête, me fais pas ces yeux là...

Tes yeux...

Ah ! Tu vois ! Je recommence ! J'ai pourtant dit que je les voyais pas, tes yeux, et pourtant, je fais comme si.

En même temps je le sens un peu. Je sens qu'ils transpercent tes lunettes quand ils lancent des éclairs, comme ça. Tu vois, j'ai l'impression que j'ai pas besoin de plus pour savoir leur expression, t'as un tel aura... Tu sais traverser tout.

Dis Shino, ça t'arrive de lire dans le coeur des gens ?

Ouais, ça tient pas vraiment du domaine de la lecture, plutôt de l'attirance, ou de la proximité avec quelqu'un. C'est tout une alchimie spécial qu'un ninja doit savoir maîtriser, pour pouvoir anticiper son adversaire. C'est vraiment mon point faible, j'ai aucun feeling. Je finis toujours par m'en prendre plein la face, d'ailleurs. Enfin, encore plus quand je m'entraîne avec toi, parce qu'on ne descelle **rien**. Alors c'est franchement pas pratique, j'ai beau m'appliquer à desceller un faille, j'y arrive **jamais**.

Arrête, enlève tout de suite ton sourire, ça colle pas avec ton image de mec détaché. Enfin, ça c'est moi qui le dit, si ça se trouve t'as jamais cherché à donner cette image de toi.

Mais c'est comme ça que je te vois.

Peut-être qu'un jour t'acceptera de te dévoiler. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Dis, Shino, tu me prêtes tes lunettes ?

* * *

Franchement, ce truc est très court. J'abandonne l'idée de vouloir l'épaissir inutilement, hmm ?.

Prochain dans la collection des 5 sens : Lee, avec le toucher.

Pour les pervers (hein Michiko °0°), la porte est au fond à gauche, il n'y a aucune allusion à ce que vous savez.

Bref, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en avez pensé. Donc je vais faire quelque chose que je n'ai JAMAIS fait et que je ne vais sûrement pas refaire, mais : reviews ?

-.- Et oui, désolée, je ne fais jamais la manche, mais là cette fic est à un stade expérimental, alors si je pouvais avoir un avis pour la peaufiner ?


End file.
